


The Carnal Mischief

by thehalfbloodscribe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexuality, Bottom Percy Jackson, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jason Grace, Top Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfbloodscribe/pseuds/thehalfbloodscribe
Summary: When Percy realizes one day that he has feelings for Jason, a new adventure for Percy Jackson and his friends ensue. (The seven have open relationships, also none of them are dead, and they all just live at Camp Half-blood, also they are all over 18).Each chapter follows a pairing with 2 or more people.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo/Percy Jackson, Ares/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson/Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson/Zeus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	1. Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: None of these characters are mine, all rights are reserved for Rick Riordan. Boyxgirl, boyxboy. 18+, don't like don't read.
> 
> Basically, after the first chapter there will be a limited plot line that continues each chapter, just with a different pairing. 
> 
> Also, this is literally just explicit fanfic so don’t expect the writing to be a masterpiece.

Percy crept out from inside the tree line into the open meadow. It was eerily quiet. He couldn't hear any fighting nearby, a strange occurrence for capture the flag. Percy quickly scanned the meadow, and spotted his goal. Sitting directly in front of him, all the way across the meadow at the opposite end of the open field, was the flag of the enemy team. He had to admit, it was a smart location. Anyone trying to get the flag would have to cross the meadow and be completely open and vulnerable. But since Percy really wanted to win, he had to risk it. With Riptide in hand, he decided he would have to make a run for it. So he bolted out of the forest, his legs propelling him across the meadow and closer and closer to the flag. Percy could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He raced across the meadow in a very short amount of time, and began to near the flag. He began to grab at the flag impulsively, but then stopped himself. "Remember to always scan the area before you go charging in like a Minotaur," Annabeth had chided him once for being too bull-headed. Remembering the advice, Percy looked around the surrounding area, searching for any enemies or traps. Not seeing any, he returned his focus to the flag. He reached for it again, and his fingers connected with the silky fabric. He waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Right when he was about to pull the flag down from the pole and begin to run back to his own territory, he saw something hurtling towards him out of the corner of his eye. Percy reacted quickly, spinning towards the enemy and brandishing Riptide. 

Underneath the helmet, the attacker's face was shrouded, but the purple shirt of Camp Jupiter gave away the person immediately. Jason. One of his closest friends, who was unfortunately on the enemy team. Jason charged Percy, his imperial gold sword connecting with the celestial bronze of Riptide. Percy and Jason exchanged blows, dancing around each other as their swords connected seamlessly. They were evenly matched. Neither demigod could get the upper hand, or find an opening for an attack. As they continued fighting, sweat started to drip down Percy's face. Both boys were focused, neither saying a word to the other. Trying a different strategy, Jason threw down his sword and charged at Percy, attempting to tackle him. Jason plowed him down, and Percy landed on his back, Jason sprawled on top of him. The two then went back to fighting, but this time, they were wrestling on the ground. They rolled all around, one boy trying to gain the upper hand over the other. Finally, Jason seemed to have an opening and took it. He flipped with all his might and Percy ended up laying on his back again with Jason sitting on top of him. "I win, Jackson," Jason taunted. Percy was too tired to respond, and was breathing deeply. But as he looked up at Jason, whose helmet had fallen off in the fight, he started to feel something. Jason's short cut, military style hair had grown out and was slightly longer and more messy. But it was still a gorgeous blond. Percy's gaze then moved to his face, with its sculpted jaw and hard lines like a Roman statue. He was tan, and his skin looked like golden honey. And from all the sweat, his purple t-shirt clung to his chest, and you could see the strong pecs and the outline of abs. Percy's mind started to wander, inventing situations and fantasy's that were definitely not PG. His mind was then abruptly forced back to reality as Jason questioned gruffly, "Do you yield?" Percy was too preoccupied with the tightening feeling that was growing in his shorts to respond.

He was getting hard, while Jason, one of his best friends, was sitting on top of him. Percy was immensely embarrassed, and when he saw Jason looking at him quizzically, he knew that Jason definitely noticed. "Um, Percy, are you good?" Jason asked. Before Percy could even respond, the sound of kids cheering and running towards them saved Percy from the awkward moment. "Jason we won," some kid shouted towards them. Hesitating, Jason pulled his gaze from Percy and towards the cheers. Percy looked over, too. In the hand of Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend, was the blue flag of Percy's team. After all the times that Percy and Annabeth had been on the same team, this time the campers had protested until Chiron forced them to play on opposite teams. Both boys stood up, and Jason glanced at Percy with a look saying: let's talk about this later. Then, Jason and Percy trudged towards the approaching group of campers. Percy arrived at the group of people and immediately went over to Annabeth. "Congratulations," he said. But it must have sounded insincere, because Annabeth responded, "Oh, come on, you knew that you didn't stand a chance against me, Seaweed Brain." Percy grinned at that statement. He looked at Annabeth, with blond hair that reminded him of someone else he knew. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her, and he did. As their lips met, it wasn't in a peck, but a long and passionate kiss. All other thoughts washed away, and he only thought of her. When they broke apart, Annabeth blushed, "Where did that come from?" she asked. Percy answered, "I don't know, I just love you so much." To that, Annabeth blushed an even deeper shade of red. 

Hand in hand, they began to walk back towards camp and out of the forest. Percy glanced back, and saw Jason standing with Piper. As Percy looked at Jason, he was reminded of that moment, and the feeling of attraction returned to his mind. It was a familiar feeling, and as he turned his head back towards the path ahead, and at Annabeth leading him along, Percy realized that it was a similar feeling to when he looked at Annabeth. A million thoughts started rushing through his head, but Percy knew one thing for sure. He was completely, and utterly, screwed.


	2. Percabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning from capture the flag, Percy and Annabeth decide tonight is the night, and finally go all the way.

As Annabeth led Percy through the forest, he kept thinking about his dilemma. Am I gay? No, I've done stuff with Annabeth, and I am attracted to girls. Bisexual? Maybe. Percy vowed to himself that he would try to figure it out. But right now, he had to focus on the beautiful girl that was holding his hand. Annabeth was leading Percy back to the cabins, but not towards Athena's. Instead, she was bringing Percy to his own cabin, the cabin dedicated to Poseidon. Percy lived there alone currently because Tyson was in Atlantis. As the two demigods walked into the cabin, Percy immediately felt more at home and relaxed. The sense that his father and his domain was close by made him feel more comfortable. Annabeth abruptly stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to face Percy. They stood there for a moment, about an arms length apart, staring into each other's eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Annabeth moved forward and slammed her lips into his. Kissing her was like a thousand tiny firecrackers going off in his stomach, Percy's whole body became warm and tingly. Percy then broke away for a second, and stared at Annabeth, the unspoken question hanging in the air between them. But Annabeth understood and answered, "Yes, I wanna do this." 

Annabeth and Percy went back to kissing, but this time, there was also touching. Annabeth moved her hand up Percy's stomach, and then snuck under his shirt. The feeling of her warm hands brushing over his skin sparked a trail of fire where her hands touched. Percy's hands had moved from cupping Annabeths face to now resting over her hips. Percy then broke off the kiss, and pulled his shirt off over his head while Annabeth did the same thing. Percy gazed over her upper body before resting on her breasts, not too large and not too small, they were the perfect size. Just looking at them, Percy wanted to feel them. He looked up at Annabeth again, and her face was set in a sly grin. She knew exactly the kind of effect she had on him. Annabeth then lightly grabbed his hands and led them up to her chest. Over her light gray bra, Percy cupped her breasts. They began kissing again, and Percy's hands began roaming over her bare skin. Meanwhile, Annabeth was moving her hands across Percy's stomach and chest. She was amazed at how good he looked. He had a well defined six pack with a v-line and treasure trail that she would definitely be returning to, and the muscles in his arms and chest were sculpted but not overly gigantic. He also had a deep tan from doing all the summer activities. She was so turned on by how he looked, and wanted to take this to the next level. So, she slowly parted her lips from his, and then began to remove her pants and shoes. At the same time, Percy removed his shorts and sneakers. Finally, the two were almost completely naked in front of each other. Percy was only in his blue boxers, and Annabeth was wearing a gray bra with matching gray panties. Looking at Annabeth, Percy almost started drooling, she had the perfect figure from working out, and although her muscles were defined, they were not entirely noticeable. Percys gaze roamed up and down her body. She had let her hair out of the ponytail, and the way it cascaded over her shoulders and breasts was beyond hot. The gray underwear only served to accentuate her beauty. 

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her to his bed in the cabin. They laid down on the bed and started kissing again, their hands roaming over the others body. All this kissing made Percy very excited, and his dick was tenting his boxers. He was clearly hard, and Annabeth knew it was time. So, they both stood up off the bed and began to take of their underwear. Annabeth removed her bra and panties, and Percy stepped out of his boxers. His dick was standing at attention. Annabeth stood there, and looked at it. From her calculations it looked to be about 10 inches tall and 3 inches wide, and probably was 8 inches when soft. Percy watched as Annabeth walked over until they were standing a hairbreadth apart, and watched as she kneeled down in front of him. Knowing what would happen next, his heart was doing somersaults. And when Annabeths lips touched the head of Percys dick, a shudder of pleasure went through his body and he almost fell to the ground. Annabeth then started moving further down his dick, fitting more of the rod in her mouth with every second. It was too big, and there was no way Annabeth could fit the whole thing in her mouth though. So instead, she kept sucking on the parts she could, and started stroking the rest with her hand. Meanwhile, Percy was gasping and moaning from pleasure. This is so much better then jerking off, he thought to himself. But Percy knew it couldn't last, because he could already feel himself close. And now it was Annabeths turn. So he lightly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, then pushed her onto the bed. Then, Percy knelt in front of her. He looked at her pussy, and tried to remember what he had seen in porn. But since they didn't have technology at camp, the last time he had watched some was months ago. Finally, he just decided he would give it a try. So he brought his head closer to her pussy, and started to lick at the skin. The more he did it, the more he got into it, and he started to go all out. Annabeth was pleasantly surprised by this turn of events, and Percy's tongue worked over time to pleasure her. His skill with his tongue was incredible, and Annabeth kept feeling hotter and hotter. Annabeth then decided it was time for more, "Percy, I want to feel you inside me," she said. Percy nodded, and went to grab a condom and some lube. He squirted a drop into the condom like he had looked up, and then rolled the condom over his dick. Then, he rubbed a little onto Annabeth's vagina. He brought the tip of his dick to her vagina, and started to push in. As he kept going and pushing further in, Annabeth started gasping. Percy started to slowly move out and then back in. As he kept pushing in and out, he started to get a rhythm down, and before long he was fucking her at a steady pace. Meanwhile, Annabeth was moaning in pleasure. Multiple times, and too often to be an accident, Percy thrust into the G spot, and Annabeth moaned so loudly the whole camp could probably hear. 

They went on like this for a while, and Percy was surprised he hadn't cum yet. But before long, he started to feel it building up, and he gave one last final powerful thrust, and the head of his dick slammed into the G spot. Percy came immediately, and Annabeth climaxed at the exact same time. When Percy finished, he pulled out of Annabeth, and disposed of the used condom. Then he returned to the bed, crawled in, and brought Annabeth close to him. Percy lightly kissed Annabeth on the lips, and they both fell asleep spooning under the covers.

Percy opened his eyes, and immediately knew he was dreaming. Sitting in front of him was none other than the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite. "Did you enjoy my gift," Aphrodite asked sweetly. "What gift," Percy replied. Aphrodite sighed and explained, "I absolutely adore you and Annabeth, you are such a cute couple, and I wanted your first time to be nice." Percy was confused, but then connected the dots: why he and Annabeth seemed to be pretty good at oral for it only being their first time, why he had lasted longer than normal, why he had hit the G spot multiple times his first time fucking someone, and why he and Annabeth had climaxed at the same time. "Why is it that I can't go a day without the gods getting involved in my life," Percy whined. "Oh, hush child, you'll thank me later. And also, I know your little dilemma. I suggest that you experiment. Therefore, I am bestowing upon you another gift, since I am so generous," Aphrodite explained. Percy was wary of gifts from the gods, but waited for her to continue. "I am going to allow you to retain the blessing of Aphrodite for now. With the blessing, you will appear even more irresistible and attractive, and you will have amazing sex every single time," said Aphrodite. And before Percy could even say anything, Aphrodite disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, saying, "You're welcome." The dream room then dissolved around him and Percy began to dream of new things. But this time, it was not about Aphrodite. Throughout the night, Percys dream shifted from girls to boys and back again. Random people, all of them hot and gorgeous, pleasured Percy in his dreams. In the real world, there was a permanent smile plastered on Percy's face throughout the entire night.


	3. Jercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dream with Aphrodite, Percy decides to talk with Annabeth and Jason. When speaking to Jason, things start to take an interesting turn, and Percy ends up in a situation he never thought would happen.

The next morning, Percy had two conversations. The first was with Annabeth. He explained everything that had happened yesterday, including the dream with Aphrodite. Annabeth listened intently and patiently, and Percy continued by suggesting that they should maybe have a more open relationship. He assured her that he loved her and still wanted to be with her forever, but that he owed it to himself to figure this out. Annabeth was very accepting and agreed that this was important. “I’m up for this open relationship, as long as you realize that I won’t just be sitting here all day while you go out and have fun, the door has to be open for both of us,” Annabeth said. That made Percy feel a twinge of jealousy, but knew that it was only fair, and he agreed. That conversation was the easy one. The second was with a person he was embarrassed to see. Jason and Percy decided to meet at the arena before swordplay practice to talk a little. As Percy entered the arena, he saw that Jason was already waiting for him. Percy awkwardly walked over and sat next to him on one of the benches. They sat there in silence until Jason decided to speak up. “So, what happened yesterday during capture the flag?” Percy hesitated and then reluctantly explained how he had felt attracted to Jason. “I never thought that I would ever feel this way about a guy, especially one who is my best friend. But I can’t ignore it, so I talked to Annabeth and she agreed that I had to follow this through till the end.” Jason sat quietly for a minute absorbing what he just heard and the spoke, “Percy, you know that I don’t care if you’re straight or bi or gay, you’re still one of my best friends, and I would be lying if I said that I had never thought of a guy in a sexual way. I just thought it was hormones and horniness, but maybe it’s actually curiosity.” This was the last thing Percy had expected to hear, and the statement caught him off guard. Before Percy could even form a response, Jason spoke again, “Let's head to the showers, I'm all sweaty from just sitting here,” Jason said. Percy had been too distracted to even notice, but now that he thought about, it was really hot. With the sun beating down on them, Percy had begun to sweat, too. “Okay, yeah,” Percy agreed. 

Percy and Jason walked from the arena across towards the showers. When they reached the building, they went inside and found shower stalls that were right next to each other. The stalls were separated by marble walls, and a curtain covered the entrance, so it was completely private, but Percy still got butterflies thinking about Jason being naked in the stall right next to him. Jason seemed to have other plans though, as he started to strip down right in the middle of the room. As Jason removed each piece of clothing, Percy’s eyes wandered over and he began to take quick glances at Jason. Once Jason was just in his underwear, he walked over to Percy and asked him, "Hey, I figured since I don't wanna waste extra water, we could shower together." Percy’s mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. First of all, he was too distracted by the almost completely nude and devastatingly hot guy that was standing in front of him, and second of all, the idea of showering with Jason made Percy’s brain turn to mush. Percy was nervous but also wanted to see where this went. He managed to muster a couple words to respond, "uh, good idea." But Jason decided to take it a step further, because now that he knew Percy was interested in guys, it was open season. So Jason continued, "Why don't I help you out of those clothes." Without even waiting for a response, Jason moved closer to Percy and started to remove his clothes slowly. Pulling off Percy’s shirt, Jason began to admire his body. Definitely a swimmer, Jason thought. He lowered his hands to Percy’s shorts, letting his hands gently brush across Percy’s stomach as they made their way down. Meanwhile, Percy's thoughts were racing, but there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening, and he didn’t want to anyways. Jason then pushed Percy’s shorts down until he was just left in his blue boxers. But beneath the fabric, Jason could see that Percy was already getting hard. Jason chuckled and then led Percy into one of the stalls and closed the curtain behind them. Then he turned swiftly and collided mouths with Percy. 

Jason pushed Percy against the cool wall as they kissed passionately, Jason dominating Percy, his tongue exploring the inside of Percy’s mouth. They kissed for a while, in which time, both boys got completely hard. Jason decided to continue, so he backed away from Percy and got onto his knees in front of him. Glancing up at Percy, he asked, "Can I?" and Percy nodded in response. So, Jason grabbed the waistband and pulled down the blue boxers. Percy’s member popped up when the underwear came fully off, but Jason just looked at it, taking in the gorgeous body in front of him. Then, he quickly put the dick in his mouth, sucking at the head. Percy moaned at that, and his moans continued as Jason started to suck even more, moving further down Percy’s dick. Jason bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking at the cock that Jason had dreamt about many times. Jason then pulled off Percy’s dick with a loud pop. He stood up and kissed Percy again, letting Percy taste his own pre-cum. Salty, Percy remarked in his head. Then they broke apart, and Jason put his hands on Percy’s shoulders, pushing him down into his knees. Now extremely nervous, Percy looked up at Jason's face, and Jason nodded in encouragement. Percy then tugged at the waistband of Jason's white boxer briefs, which outlined his hard dick quite nicely, Percy thought. Jason's cock came to attention, and Percy’s jaw almost dropped to the floor. Longer than his own dick, Jason's rod was a foot long and about 4 inches wide. I don’t think I can fit that in my mouth, but goddamnit I want to try, Percy thought. With new found vigor, Percy immediately started to lick at the dick. He moved his tongue across the length and then up towards the head. He then put the head in his mouth, and began to suck at it. He looked up at Jason, and saw his head tipped back in pleasure, his lips parted in a silent moan. Even more turned on, Percy continued, and began to move further down the cock, trying to fit as much of it in his mouth as he could, using his hands to jerk at the rest of it. 

Percy bobbed his head up and down like Jason had, drawing off past experiences and things he had seen in porn for inspiration. He started to use some tricks he had seen, twisting his head, licking at the slit, drawing his teeth lightly over the vein on Jason's dick, and deepthroating as much of the length as he could. Jason listened to Percy choke on his dick and saw his beautiful lips wrapped around his member. As he sucked, Percy looked up at Jason for approval. The sight of Percy’s sea green eyes looking up at him like a puppy trying to please it's master almost pushed Jason over the edge. It took all his strength to not finish, because he wasn’t done yet. He put his hand through Percy's jet black hair and pulled up. Percy removed his mouth from Jason's rod, and began to stand up. Then, Jason told Percy to bend over. Percy hesitated, and Jason reassured him, “Don’t worry, we’re both new at this so I’ll take it slow.” Percy took a deep breath to calm himself, and then bent over with his hands touching the wall in front of him. Jason then took a second to admire the ass he was about fuck. It’s the perfect ass, he realized. Like the rest of his body, Percy’s ass was toned but not overly muscular. Even more, it wasn’t flat at all, but rather was the hottest bubble butt that Jason had ever seen. In fact, Jason was so turned on by the ass in front of him that he was overcome with the desire to fuck Percy senseless.

“Fuck, I don’t have a condom or lube,” Jason said. But right after saying this, both items conveniently flashed into existence on the floor. Jason was very confused, but Percy just rolled his eyes and explained, “It’s a gift from Aphrodite. She's sorta invested in my sexual discovery journey. Just keep going.” But Jason didn’t need to be told twice. He unrolled the condom onto his dick, and then moved back to Percy. Putting some lube over the condom and on Percys hole, Jason began to play with and finger Percy's entrance. Jason's only knowledge of what to do came from the few times he had searched up and watched gay porn. He pushed and prodded at Percy’s hole for a while, and Percy moaned softly, signaling Jason to get on with it. “You really aren’t patient at all,” Jason chided Percy. “Ummm, demigod, ADHD, just fuck me already,” Percy responded drily. Jason laughed and grabbed his dick, positioning the head at Percy’s entrance. Percy looked back at him, and Jason asked, "Are you sure you want this?" The pleasure from Jason playing with his hole was intense, and Percy wanted to feel more, but his masculinity wouldn’t let him give up any more dominance. After all, he was about to be fucked by his best friend, so he was already in a pretty submissive position. Percy responded with as much sarcasm as he could muster, “yes, I absolutely need your dick, I can’t live without it. Honestly, I feel like I might die if you don’t JUST STICK YOUR DICK UP MY ASS BEFORE I DIE OF BOREDOM.” The statement was practically dripping with sarcasm, but Jason decided to play with Percy. He sighed, saying, “fine. if that’s really how it’s gonna be, I’ll take my massive dick somewhere else.” He started to turn away, and Percy exhaled in exasperation, “Just fuck me, Grace. Don’t make me beg for it.” Jason smiled coyly, “Thats all you had to say,” and pushed into Percy.

Moans and whimpers began to escape from Percy’s mouth as the gigantic rod stretched his opening. Jason slowly pushed further and further, until Percy felt like he could feel Jason's dick brushing his intestines. Then, Jason pulled out slowly and slammed back in. Starting to build up a rhythm, Jason slammed his dick back into Percy and then pulled out again, and repeated this. With every thrust, Jason's dick hit Percy’s prostate, and Percy moaned. Lost in complete and utter pleasure, Percy could barely think, but he knew that he'd never felt this before, and he didn't want it to ever stop. Percy wanted to feel even more, he wanted to be destroyed by Jason. Percy screamed, "fucking harder Jason,” and Jason obliged happily, giving more power behind every thrust. Now, both boys were moaning up a storm, and it was a miracle no one entered the showers to see what all the noise was about. Finally, what pushed Jason over the edge was the sight of Percy. Jason looked down and saw his dick disappearing and reappearing from Percy’s ass. He saw Percy’s ass cheeks jiggling with every thrust. He saw Percy moaning and his tongue hanging from his mouth like a dog. The sight of this beautiful boy bent beneath him, being fucked senseless by Jason’s own dick was enough to make Jason cum. He came inside Percy’s ass, but the condom prevented it from spreading. Percy climaxed at the same time as Jason due to Jason hitting his prostate right before cumming himself. But unlike Jason’s, Percy’s cum landed on the shower stall wall and floor. However, Percy was too tired to care. In fact, he almost collapsed to the ground. He was so overwhelmed and exhausted from the climax that he could barely hold himself up. Jason pulled out and then removed the condom from his dick. Then, he wrapped his arms around Percy and lifted him up until Percy was almost standing. With Jason supporting Percys weight, they stood in a tight hug, their skin touching. Overcome with passion, Jason then kissed Percy. It was not only a kiss of lust and desire, but of softness and tenderness. Jason then turned on the shower, "Let's wash up," he told Percy gently. And when Percy just nodded, Jason continued, "Something feels different now....I think that I love you, like in the way that I love Piper.” Percy smiled sleepily and muttered back, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next pairing will be Percy and Nico.


	4. Pernico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Percy encounters Nico waiting for him at the lake, the boys decide to go canoeing together. Percy has no intention of wasting this perfectly good opportunity.

The next day, Percy was unbelievably sore. He could barely sit down, and walking was a challenge. Annabeth was sympathetic, but was busy with some architecture thing that the gods had conscripted her for. Jason, on the other hand, was less than understanding. He's the type of guy to tell you to man up and deal with the pain. In fact, when Percy mentioned it to Jason that morning, all Jason did was look at him and say "Listen, you've dealt with worse pain than this. I doubt it's even that bad." In response, Percy shot Jason his best look of _I'm gonna murder you, slowly, and painfully_. Luckily, as the day progressed, Percy started to feel better. He managed to smuggle some ambrosia away, but only dared have a tiny piece. Percy figured that since he wasn't actually injured, any more would be too risky, especially considering his past luck with near-death experiences.

The last activity of the day was one of Percy's favorites, canoeing. He had changed out of his regular clothes, and into the blue board shorts that he wore when he wanted to swim and actually get wet. The whole point of canoeing was to stay in the canoe and _not_ get wet, but Percy had never been good at following the rules. He preferred to paddle for a while and then "accidentally" capsize. However, Percy's plans of going out alone changed drastically when he arrived at the beach to find Nico waiting for him. As Percy walked towards the boy, he trailed his eyes over Nico's body. Rather than lanky and awkward, Nico had filled out a bit. He was still lithe and trim, but you could see the beginnings of muscles across his arms and the faint outline of abs. 

When Percy finally reached him, Nico started talking, "Hey, Annabeth told me that you were going canoeing and I figured I would join you." Percy thought it was a little strange that out of nowhere Nico had decided to want to hang out with him, but he just went along with it, "Sure thing, I hope you don't mind getting wet though, because I have no intention of staying in that canoe the whole time." Nico just laughed and gestured to his black board shorts, "Well that's why I came prepared." Percy's attention was brought down to Nico's bathing suit at that statement, and he suddenly became very interested to see what Nico was packing under the black fabric. As he brought his eyes back up to Nico's face, the gears in his mind started turning, and he formulated a plan.

They were out in the middle of the lake, just the two of them, chatting about random things. Then, Percy started to put his plan in motion. First, he needed the canoe to flip over and spill both of them into the water. That part was easy. Percy simply willed the water to push up. Bending to his command, a geyser-like force of water slammed into the bottom of the boat, flipping it over and sending the boys falling towards the water. Before they knew it, Percy and Nico were submerged completely. Percy was in his element; entering the water made him feel better and stronger. Nico on the other hand, was less than pleased. He surfaced and started sputtering out curses. Then, when he realized that Percy hadn't also come up, he started looking around. Meanwhile, Percy had swam his way over to Nico underneath the water. Percy's ability to breathe underwater was especially convenient for this part, and was just another perk of being son of the sea god.

Percy willed the water to put force on Nico, basically locking him into place and not allowing him to move his arms or legs. As the water did Percy's bidding, Nico's arms and legs locked together and he stayed afloat merely by the will of the water. Satisfied, Percy moved on with his plan. He untied Nico's board shorts and grabbed the waistband. Tugging down, the swimsuit slipped down Nico’s legs. Percy then dropped them, letting them sink down to the bottom of the lake. Nico wouldn't be needing them for this next part. Finally, Percy returned his attention to the now completely naked boy floating in front of him. Percy's eyes raked over Nico’s body, roaming over his stomach and down to his legs and back up to his midriff. What surprised Percy the most was that Nico was completely void of hair. Nico’s balls and the surrounding area were clean and shaved, compared to Percy, who had a wild tangle of dark hair that was trimmed neatly. Percy's gaze then took in the thing he had been waiting to see. Nico's dick wasn't as big or long as Jason's or his own, but that didn't stop Percy from basically drooling - can you drool underwater? - at the sight of it. It looked to Percy to be 5 inches soft, and probably grew to be 7 inches when hard. Overall, it wasn't the most impressive package, but in Percy's eyes it was perfect.

Percy reached out with his hand, eager to touch the dick that had spurred this whole plan. As his fingers brushed over the head and lightly touched the soft skin, Nico began to harden. As Nico's dick grew, Percy wrapped his fingers around the length. He then started to pull and tug before pushing his hand back towards the base. Percy repeated this action, copying what he did to himself when jerking off. Meanwhile, above the surface of the water, Nico was moaning as a million thoughts ran through his head. _Perseus fucking Jackson, the guy I've had a crush on since forever, is giving me a handjob underwater,_ Nico thought with bewilderment. Further thought was interrupted by the feeling of hot lips attaching to his balls. Percy had begun to suck on Nico's balls while simultaneously pumping Nico's dick. The stimulation was too much, and Nico began to moan even louder than before. Percy opened his mouth wider, fitting both of Nico's balls into his mouth. His tongue then began to lick and surround the balls, covering every inch of skin. Nico looked down and saw clearly through the water Percy's dark hair floating around and his lips locked around both balls. _That image could not be anymore perfect_ , Nico thought. However, Nico was getting close, and Percy knew it. So, Percy pulled away, and floated up to the surface.

"Didn't expect that, did you, Nico?" Percy asked, teasing. "No, it was an unexpected, but enjoyable, surprise," Nico responded. Both boys laughed at that, and Percy couldn't help but notice how adorable Nico's laugh was. It wasn't a deep chuckle or a high pitched giggle, but somehow made Percy's heart melt as soon as he heard it. _Oh shit_ , Percy realized, _I'm falling for too many people at once._ Nico's words halted Percy's thoughts, "So, I didn't know you liked guys. But now that I do, I just wanted to tell you that I like you, even though I said that stuff a while ago about you not being my type." Percy's mind still couldn't wrap around what Nico had said that day. How could he not be everyone's type? But Percy would never let Nico live this down, saying, "Oh, so Mr. Death and Despair told a lie. How many times have you dreamt about me, hundreds, thousands?" Percy managed to keep a straight face while saying this, but just barely. Nico, however, was not amused in the slightest. He just looked back at Percy with a gaze that promised the deepest pits of Tartarus. "Oh don't be like that, I'm just joking," Percy sighed, "how about we just start kissing and move on before I make things worse." To that, Nico smirked, "Talking was never your strong suit." Percy laughed again, pulling Nico in for a passionate kiss that lasted a couple minutes.

Percy then pulled back and grabbed Nico’s wrist. “Where are we going,” Nico asked. “I found a secret cave a while back, I figured we could go there and continue what we started,” Percy replied. So, both boys swam for a while until they reached the cave. It was hidden in an outcropping of rock, but was spacious enough to not be cramped. In the cave, there were blankets, snacks, some candles, and various other necessities. “Sometimes Annabeth and I sneak out here,” Percy answered, noticing the questioning glance from Nico. Percy grabbed a couple candles and lit them, making their shadows dance across the walls of the cave. Meanwhile, Nico grabbed the blankets and laid them out on the hard rock. He then sat down, feeling the soft plush fabric of the blankets against his bare skin. Percy walked over to where Nico had set up the blankets and began to sit down, but before he could, Nico interrupted. “Why don’t I help you out of those first,” Nico said, gesturing at Percy’s blue board shorts. So, Percy stood back up as Nico moved closer. His fingers untied the strings and pulled at the waistband, letting Percy’s bathing suit drop to the ground. Percy stepped out of the board shorts and kicked them away, leaving him standing completely naked while Nico kneeled in front of him on the ground. Looking up at Percy’s magnificent dick, Nico admired the impressive length. “I want to sit on your dick,” Nico said hurriedly before blushing a deep shade of red. “Okay, Di Angelo, if you think you can take it,” Percy taunted. At that, Nico huffed with annoyance. In a flash, Nico grabbed at Percy’s arm, pulled him down, and pushed him into the ground so that Nico was sitting on top of his waist while Percy was laying beneath him. “You may be sticking your dick up my ass, but don’t for one second think you’re in control...Jackson,” Nico purred, emphasizing Percy’s last name with a deep growl. Hearing Nico say his name like that sent a shiver through Percy’s body. It didn’t help that Nico’s ass was also pressed against Percy’s now hardening dick. “Okay, it’s up to you then, Nico. And by the way, that was incredibly hot,” Percy said, letting Nico take the lead.

Nico grabbed a condom and some lube from the pile of stuff Percy had pointed out. As he turned back around, he saw Percy sitting up slightly with one forearm resting on the ground supporting his weight as his other hand stroked his length. Nico walked back over, examining the body laid out before him, the strong muscles that rippled across the skin, the impressive dick that he was about to stick in his asshole, and the devastatingly handsome face that he had fallen for ever since the first time he saw Percy. Nico kneeled in between Percy’s legs and grabbed at Percy’s hand, replacing the stroking sensation with the rolling of the condom. Then, Nico squirted some lube over the condom. Not wasting any time, he positioned his hole above Percy’s upright dick, and sat down on the length. Nico went slowly at first, allowing time for his hole to stretch and become accustomed to the size of Percy’s cock. But once it felt more comfortable, Nico began to sit up and back down. As he began to speed up, Nico began to moan. They were no longer soft moans, but ones of loud and complete pleasure. Like music to his ears, Percy became even more turned on by the moaning. He began to thrust up, creating a rhythm where he pushed up as Nico slammed down. This caused Nico to feel even more pleasure, as each time, Percy’s dick struck his prostate. Percy was able to last awhile, but before long, Nico riding his dick was too much to take, and Percy came inside Nico’s hole. Percy then reached around with his hands and pumped Nico’s length until Nico came too, his cum flying in ropes across the cave, and landing on the stone ground.

Too drained to clean themselves up, Nico just got up off Percy’s dick and lay next to him. Percy grabbed one of the extra blankets and spread it out across their naked bodies. Between pants of exhasution, Nico whispered to Percy, "To be honest, I just wanted to hang out with you today so that I could see you without a shirt on." In response, Percy chuckled and kissed Nico's forehead, "Well, you got a little bit more than that." Nico closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep until a thought crossed his mind. "What happened to my boardshorts, " Nico asked. Percy froze, then looked down guiltily at Nico, "um...they might be at the bottom of the lake...but don't worry, I'll get them first thing tomorrow morning." Nico just nodded and yawned, nestling back down to go to sleep. And Nico and Percy fell asleep just like that, with Nico curled up next to Percy’s outstretched body, his head resting of Percy’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write because I've been busy with school. The next chapter might be Jason/Piper or Percy/Frank or something else, but I'm not sure yet.


	5. Percy/Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ares visits Camp-Half Blood to ask Percy for some help, Percy rejects his offer. Ares gets mad, and the two end up in a standoff. Instead of fighting, things take a turn for the better, and Percy gets dominated by the god of war.

The next morning, Percy snuck out of the cave, careful not to wake up Nico, and retrieved his board shorts from the bottom of the lake. He swam back to the cave and left them on the ground with a note reading, _Sorry I had to leave so early, I have sparring practice this morning. Here is your bathing suit._

Percy swam back to shore and ran across the camp, hoping to get to the arena in time. But when he reached the entrance, he saw that the place was empty. _That's weird_ , Percy thought, _everyone's supposed to be here_. He walked into the arena and stopped dead in his tracks. Ares, the god of war, stood in the middle of the ring. Decked out in the usual attire that made him look like a motorcycle thug, Ares stared back at Percy with eyes that seemed to glow with fire. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked. It was strange that Ares was at Camp Half-blood. Gods only tended to visit mortals if there was something that they wanted done but didn't want to do themselves. 

"I'm here for you, Jackson," Ares responded, "I have a proposition for you." Percy didn't even need to know what Ares was gonna say, his answer was still gonna be no. "No way am I gonna do anything for you," Percy said. Ares chuckled, “Oh, we'll see about that." The way Ares acted like he could push anyone around really annoyed Percy. Ares was just a big bully. Percy decided that enough was enough. "You can't just boss people around and expect them to listen to you. You think you're better than everyone else, when really you're just the hot headed god of violence." Ares' eyes flared in anger, "Shut your mouth, punk," he grumbled. "Make me," Percy taunted. The fire in the god's eyes burned brighter than ever, and Ares grabbed Percy. The god of war shoved the dark-haired boy against the wall, and moved his face close to Percy's. Their lips were centimeters apart, and there was a thick layer of tension in the air. "Listen here, you little punk. You think you're some great hotshot. But really, you're just some mortal in way over his head," Ares whispered. "I've taken on giants and titans, what's a little god like you gonna do," Percy breathed. The two stood there for a couple seconds, Percy's question hanging in the air between them. 

All of a sudden, Ares smashed his lips into Percy's, forcing them into a passionate kiss. Ares immediately took control and explored the inside of Percy's mouth with his tongue. Turned on, Ares grumbled in a deep husky voice that was clearly tinged with lust, "I wanna fuck your brains out, Jackson. Ever since I heard from Aphrodite that you've been fucking that Jason kid. I've wanted to rip your clothes off, spread those sexy ass cheeks, and stuff you with my dick." _Woah_ , thought Percy, _this is so weird._ But Percy couldn't lie, he was extremely turned on. "Now get on your knees and suck my dick, punk,” Ares commanded, grabbing Percy's head and pushing him to the floor. Ares then grabbed the waistband of his leather pants and pushed them down, letting them fall to the floor. _He's going commando_ , Percy thought, as Ares' dick swung down between his strong thighs. Percy admired the dick. Although not extremely long, only about 7 inches, it was extremely thick. Ares could see that Percy was interested, "Go ahead, touch it. Admire it, love it. This is the dick that's about to destroy your hole."

Percy reached out with his hand and wrapped his fingers around the length. To his surprise, his hand was too small to wrap all the way around the girth. He could just barely brush the tips of his fingers together on the other side. _This is gonna be painful,_ Percy thought. "Stroke it," Ares ordered, impatient. Percy obeyed and started to tug at the length. As he worked his hand down and up, Ares' dick hardened to its complete length of 9 inches. Percy kept stroking, and bent down underneath Ares, positioning himself so that his mouth opened just below Ares' balls. Taking one into his mouth, Percy sucked and moved his tongue over the skin. Percy switched from the left ball to the right, giving each equal attention. Then, he took both in his mouth, letting them sit in the warm cavern as he continued stroking the length. "That's hot, Jackson. You love my balls don't you. Maybe I'll make you stay like that all day, with my balls in your mouth. Then everyone can see what a little slut you are." Percy just looked up at Ares, his sea green eyes full of lust. "But I think not. I'm not done with you yet," Ares continued. "You know you want my cock, bitch. Get off my balls and suck it."

Percy obeyed, and maneuvered until he was kneeling in front of Ares. He then started towards the impressive length. Percy first licked at it, letting his tongue run up and over the veins that bulged through the surface of the skin on Ares' dick. He enveloped the head in his tongue, licking at every piece of exposed flesh. Meanwhile, Ares removed his shirt, leaving him entirely naked. Percy moved on, taking the head of Ares' dick into his mouth, and sucking just at that part. He darted his tongue into the slit, making Ares give off a guttural moan. "Stop teasing, Jackson. Just suck it," Ares grunted. Percy was more than happy to oblige, and started taking more and more of the length into his mouth. Over the days, he had gotten expert at sucking dick. On his first try, he managed to fit the entire 9 inches down his throat, successfully deepthroating Ares' dick.

And Percy just sat there, no gaging or choking, he just let the dick sit in his mouth and down his throat, breathing through his nose. "Whew, who knew you were so good at this, Jackson. You're a real pro. Just goes to show how much of a cockslut you are." Ares tangled his fingers through Percy's wavy hair, and pulled the boy off his dick. "Okay, punk, I don't want this to be over before it even starts. Now get ready, because I don't do preparation." Ares lifted Percy to his feet, pulling off the boy's blue tank top. Then, he grabbed the waistband of Percy's shorts and ripped. The shorts shredded under Ares' strength. Percy was left in just his boxers, which did nothing to hide his extreme hard-on. Ares noticed the tent, and acknowledged it, saying, "Impressive package, Jackson. But just because your dick is big, doesn't mean you aren't a submissive slut. Your place is on your knees sucking my dick." Ares grabbed Percy's boxers and ripped them off the boy too, leaving Percy naked, and with no viable clothes. "Thanks, man. How am I supposed to get back to my cabin without being seen by the hundreds of campers around," Percy pouted. "Not my problem, baby," Ares responded.

“Now, I want you to get on your knees, cause I'm gonna fuck you doggystyle." Percy got down on his hands and knees, and lifted his ass into the air. Ares rubbed his hands over Percy's now vulnerable ass. His calloused fingers stroked the muscled cheeks. "You have a perfect bubble butt, Jackson," Ares said, "I can't wait to see it bouncing as I slam myself inside of you." The god of war didn't waste any time fulfilling that promise. He positioned the head of his dick at Percy's hole and started to push in. Without any prep, and the fact that Ares’ dick was massive, Percy's hole felt like it was being ripped in two. It was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced, and then, pleasure. Ares had gotten all the way in, and had pulled back out. Now he was building up a rhythm, gaining speed each time he pushed deeper. Percy got used to the pain, and as Ares started to get a steady rhythm, he started to actually enjoy it. With expert skill, Ares pounded Percy's ass, repeatedly hitting Percy's prostate. Ares kept thrusting in and out, and then started to speed up even more. His thrusts became more powerful and deep. Percy could feel the vibrations, and his body literally rocked from the sheer force of each thrust. Percy couldn't even think straight, his brain was consumed by pleasure. He was moaning like crazy. And Ares kept egging him on, "Oh yeah, you like that, Jackson. You like my dick pounding into your asshole, you slut." 

True to Ares' prediction, Percy's ass was bouncing like crazy. Each powerful thrust from Ares made the cheeks jiggle, and there was the constant sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Before long, Ares was getting close. But this wasn't gonna be the end. No, instead, Ares pulled out of the boy. The sudden lack of stimulus elicited a whimper from Percy. "Don't worry, we're not done,” Ares chided. "Now I want you to lay on your back and put your feet up on my shoulders. I want to see your face as I fuck you senseless." Percy did as he was told, and soon, Ares was slamming into Percy's hole again. But this time, the view was different. As his shaft disappeared into the boy's body, Ares’ eyes roamed over Percy's chest and stomach. His eyes raked over the rippling muscles, over the abs and pecs where sweat pooled and flowed in rivulets. He focused on the boys dick, which seemed to be straining for attention and leaking precum. But the best sight was Percy's face. With his eyes closed, his mouth opened in a "oh" moan, and his face scrunched up in pleasure, Percy's face was the picture of the perfect bottom. Ares was extremely turned on by the boy's body, but that face took the cake. In fact, that face was about to make him cum.

Ares quickly pulled out of Percy's hole, brought the legs off his shoulders, and positioned himself so that his dick was hanging over Percy's face. Ares then jerked himself off until he came. His cum shot like ropes over Percy's face, landing in his open mouth and over his eyes and cheeks and forehead. Ares then stuffed his dick into Percy's mouth and moaned from the increased sensitivity as the dark-haired boy sucked him dry. Eventually, Ares pulled out of Percy's mouth and stood up. "Thanks for that, Jackson. We'll have to do it again some time. Oh, and also, don't even try wiping off that cum. It won't come off for at least a day. I want everyone here to know just what a little slut you are." Percy was about to protest, but Ares just disappeared in a puff of red smoke. "Dick," Percy mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what the next chapter pairing is gonna be. Possibly Frank/Percy.


End file.
